


Survival is Everything

by DemiGoddess



Series: Sanguine Dreams: Rowen [1]
Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Blood, Caitiff - Freeform, Camarilla, F/F, Sabbat - Freeform, dream - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiGoddess/pseuds/DemiGoddess
Summary: The backstory of Rowen of the Clanless.





	Survival is Everything

It comes in jolts. Some of it is blocked by a wall of pitch-black regret, secrecy, and heavy Scottish jargon.

▉▉▉▉▉▉▉

The gray and grime is all she’s ever known. Smokestacks belch new rot into the air, breaking what once lasted for centuries. Sometimes she runs through this alone, sometimes not. There was no way out but running and stealing. When everyone saw a boy and she told them they were wrong, what little charity there was stopped.

Survival was everything.

▉▉▉▉▉▉

World War 1. When the world went to shit she finally started to find a way out. She found purpose in the grime of the trenches..

Then she died.

▉▉▉

She woke up in an empty medical tent. The moon was out. A dark figure stood there briefly, fangs gleaming. She said something to her. Something irrelevant now. Then her new parent abandoned her.

In all the many years of her existence, she had a family for all of one hour.

▉▉▉▉▉▉watching.

At first she thought this no hunger was hers alone. The hiding and scraping for survival was nothing new, but her purpose had been taken, the promise of family snatched away from her. She quickly found she was not alone, although in undeath as in life, she was beaten and kept on the bottom rung of society. She admitted privately though, that she wanted no part of the society blood drinkers had built for themselves.

In a strange way, she was more suited than most to be a Caitiff.

▉▉▉▉

She fumbled her way through the decades and the nations of the old world. The planet went to war again, and she found herself in London. The bombs were falling, but she stayed when the Camarilla and all their princes ran. There was someone there for her, a girl. They embraced, first ▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉

▉she▉

She left London knowing much more about herself than she ever had. Her ignorance was her fault. She traveled the world, looking for her. Over the decades, she learned even more about this nighttime world she found herself born into.

▉▉▉I am▉

When word came from Cairo, she went looking too. She met a friend. He doesn’t remember but she does. A lot changed in those couple years.

She’s in the Camarilla now. Why? To protect? Maybe. But even after everything her old adage remains true, no matter what the girl in London said.

Survival is everything.


End file.
